1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance measuring device, and more particularly to a distance measuring device having a folding structure foldable to a compact configuration for storing and transportation purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical distance measuring devices comprise a flexible reel tape pullable or movable out of a housing, for distance measuring purposes. The flexible tape is required to be wound and received into the housing after the distance measuring operations.
The other typical distance measuring devices comprise a counter or distance meter attached to a wheel axle of a measuring wheel, and rotated or driven by the wheel axle of the wheel, to measure distances.
However, such typical distance measuring devices have no brake equipments for braking or for positioning the measuring wheels, and for preventing the wheels from moving. In addition, the typical distance measuring devices normally comprise a longitudinal pole coupled to the wheel, and the longitudinal pole may not be folded to compact structure, such that the typical distance measuring devices may not be suitably folded and stored, and may thus include a great volume that is adverse for transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional distance measuring devices.